


Family

by meglw0228



Series: adventchallenge2013 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasleys' deecide to play a little joke on Percy because Percy has not disclosed some very important fact to them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branka/gifts).



> Written for Day 1 of my [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)**adventchallenge**.  
>  Written for [](http://brinimc.livejournal.com/profile)[**brinimc**](http://brinimc.livejournal.com/), for her [prompts](http://meglw0228.livejournal.com/81032.html?thread=105096#t105096): pie, gingerbread, and Percy/Oliver. I also tried to fit a bit of angst in there too, but I don't think I completely succeeded!

When Percy walked into the Burrow the scent of freshly made gingerbread engulfed him. Home. It was his first time at the Burrow since the end of the war, and just the scent brought a smile to his face, reminded him of his childhood. Percy glanced around the kitchen, the Christmas decorations were hung, pies were sitting out on the counter cooling, and he could just glimpse his family in the living room.

"Percy! Oh, it's so good to have you home!"

His mum came barrelling up to him, and hugged him tight. He held her for a moment longer, relishing the comfort she offered. "Thank you mum. It's good to be home."

"Here, have a piece of gingerbread. Dinner is almost ready, and your brothers and Ginny are playing some games in the living room."

Percy took a piece and went to join his siblings. He stopped in the doorway as he noticed someone he wasn't expecting. There, across the room, next to the Christmas tree stood Oliver Wood. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Percy!" Percy startled, ripping his gaze away from Oliver as George slapped him on his back. Percy choked on the piece of gingerbread he had just taken a bite of, and George slapped him a bit harder trying to dislodge it.

Percy glanced back to Oliver to see him looking back with a grin. He leaned over to George. "What's Oliver doing here?"

George wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulder, and leaned in closer. Percy grimaced, wishing George would just tell him without the arm around him, invading his personal space. "I saw him in Diagon Alley the other day, and we got to talking. You know, I hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts. So we got to catching up, and I found there was a bit more to him than just the hard-arse Quidditch captain."

"I kn-" Percy started, but George just interrupted, leaning closer and irritating Percy even more.

"I invited him over to the Burrow hoping to get to know him even better. I think he's interested too. I'm hoping he'll ask me out soon!"

Percy gaped at his brother, before looking back at Oliver who was grinning widely. Percy felt his face heat up and he knew it had to be as red as his hair. "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" he shouted.

He turned back to George as he heard laughter. George was doubled over laughing, and the rest of his brothers were chuckling. He felt arms encircle his waist from behind.

"They already know, Perce. They just wanted to play a little joke on you because you hadn't told them about us." Oliver moved in front of him and kissed him.

Percy grinned into the kiss and broke away after kissing him one last time. He glanced up at his family gathered around, still chuckling. He had missed this; he had missed them.

 

**_The End_ **  


 

Also, if anyone is interested, I'm still in need of prompts for my advent challenge [here](http://meglw0228.livejournal.com/81032.html)!


End file.
